STATUS-WIFE
by naruhito
Summary: It was 3 AM in the morning, when Akihito heard the front door open and shut. Read about Akihito complaining about this and taking action against it. Poor Kirishima is also sucked into it because of Asami's words. Please Review.


**STATUS- WIFE**

It was 3AM in the morning, when Akihito heard the front door open and shut.

Akihito ran to the door to greet his lover.

"Welcome home Ryuichi" Akihito greeted with a smile and got on his tiptoes to place a chaste kiss on his lover's lips.

Asami pressed his lips gently conveying his happiness to see his little lover waiting for him.

Akihito knew Asami was tired and dragged him to the couch in the living room.

He made Asami sit on the couch and Akihito sat on his lap. He laid his head on Asami's shoulder while his hands combed through his lover hair in a soothing manner.

Asami relaxed in to the touch while his hands circled Akihito waist and held him protectively . He closed his eyes listening to Akihito's breathing.

Both lay there for almost an hour. Neither on them sleeping, just happy to be in the presence of the other and being content.

When Akihito suddenly nipped Asami's neck and murmured "Do you want to eat?" And kissed the spot soothingly.

Asami didn't open his eyes just relishing in Akihito. But answered "Did you eat?" already knowing the answer.

"U…Umm..Yeah…so do u want eat? I already prepared dinner. I'll just go and heat it up." Akihito said getting up.

Asami pulled him down. Opening his eyes, he looked at his lover's face and kissed his cheeks and murmured "Your terrible liar Akihito".

Akihito's cheeks reddened and looked away "okay I am hungry too. So some on lets go eat." Said Akihito and looked at Asami.

"So you didn't eat and waited for me." It was not question and Akihito knew.

"Yea..." Akihito said and kissed Asami on the forehead. " I was" kiss on the temple "waiting" kiss on the right cheek "for" kiss on the left cheek " my" kiss on the chin "beloved" kiss on the nose " Lover" and placed a chaste kiss on Asami's lips and smiled lovingly.

Asami grabbed the back of his neck and drew him to waiting lips. The lips melded together and their bodies to each other embrace.

Akihito's one hand circled Asami's neck and other tangled in the raven hair and massaged the scalp soothingly.

Asami held him in place by circling his arms tightly around Akihito and pulled him as closely as humanly possible.

Their tongue danced together, sliding against each other smoothly and lovingly. Pouring their feeling in the kiss of much they missed each other and their touch.

Akihito moaned into the kiss and rubbed his chest against Asami's hard chest. Asami's hands moved to his butt and squeezed them tightly, eliciting another moan from Akihito. Asami traced a finger on the crack till he reached the pucker and applied pressure on it.

Akihito broke the kiss and gasped panting with Asami finger still prodding the pucker.

"Ryuichi…mhmm…do u want to eat the food?" Akihito asked breathlessly.

Asami snorted and placed his hand on Akihito's stomach "your stomach actually making lot of noise". Asami smirked with amusement.

"Hey…" Akihito hit him on the shoulder and pulled Asami to the kitchen to reheat the food.

While Akihito was busy reheating, Asami came behind him to wrap his arms around Akihito lithe body. He placed his head on Akihito's shoulder.

"You know, while everyone is sleeping, I am here reheating the food for my lover who came late. We should be sleeping now. Can't you finish your work early and come home to me?. Hmmm…hey I am talking to you…" Akihito said turn his head to see if Asami was listening.

"Talk to Kirishima" was the only reply Akihito got.

"Oi..What that supposed to mean…he not your wife…your coming early from tomorrow onwards. If you later than 1AM… I will stay at my friend's place…do you understand bastard…I am not waiting…I am going to get fat…so you better listen…HMPH …" Akihito said with a pout on his lips.

Asami chuckled at his antics and said "tomorrow Kirishima is coming to the pent house why don't you tell him who the wife is?" and chuckled again.

Akihito blushed bright red but didn't deny and continued to work with the food while trying to ignore Asami and his strong arms roaming his body.

"Asami food is ready" he said while preying Asami hands off him.

Both moved to the dining table and Asami pulled Akihito to his lap.

He looked at Asami questioningly. "I will feed you. Since I came late…Dear" Asami whispered the last word in near his ear.

Akihito turned away from Asami. Smiling slightly and blushing, he avoided Asami's knowing gaze for anymore teasing.

They ate quietly feeding each other and making small talk. Asami's one hand drawing small soothing circles on Akihito's waist and him, leaning into Asami's chest has he also fed Asami.

They went to bed, Asami carrying him like a bride and Akihito happily encircling his arms around his lover and cuddling into Asami chest as leaned up to place small endearing kiss on Asami cheek.

Asami lay on his back on the bed while Akihito huddled like a kid on his side. Akihito placed his ear on Asami heart and spoke quietly in the night air "Asami…"

"Hmmm….?"

"I always want to sleep to the sound of your beating heart…so…please don't ever take that away from me…_**ever**_… so please…" he looked up to meet the golden eyes staring right at him.

Akihito's eyes spoke of unshed tears and the unsaid words which Asami understood and pulled Akihito face to his, for a searing kiss of promise to Akihito's said and unsaid words.

Asami laid him back on his chest and held him there tightly for the rest night and Akihito didn't mind it instead was very happy and slept with a content smile on his face.

Next morning at 11am

Akihito woke up to Asami body heat surrounding him protectively.

He gets a mischievous idea watching the man, smirking; Akihito slides down under the sheets…

Asami woke up, feeling very hot and bothered…

He realizes that his dick is inside a hot carven and looks below to see a head bobbing up and down his cock.

He knows it is Akihito and slowly lifts the covers which were obstructing his view. He see his lover is working extra hard on his dick by sucking hard on the head of the dick, and scraping his teeth slowly with enough pressure on the big throbbing nerve of his cock , while the other hand is roughly massaging his balls. For Asami this was very sensual but the most erotic was Akihito's eyes which were glazed over with utmost lust and his delicious looking pink swollen wet lips. Asami's cock gets even harder at the site and Akihito moans louder around his cock making Asami cum at the sight and the blow job.

Asami pulls Akihito by the arm, growls and shoves his tongue directly to the other's waiting mouth and brutally and passionately kisses his lover making low groans and growls under his breath at the taste his semen and his lover taste; making a heady combination for Asami's control to break.

Asami growls loudly breaking the kiss. He attacks the slender long neck leaving angry red and purple marks to show his right for Akihito's heart, body and soul for his being and pleasure only.

He moves to the pink nipples which were erect for him, he sucks and nips them; while his pushes Akihito's knees with his hands to the others body making Akihito's ass rise in the air.

All the while the room was filled with Akihito's moans, mewling, groans while calling Ryuichi's name breathlessly

He holds that position with his hands, while he moves down to the pucker hole and shoves his tongue down the hole.

"ahhh…ahnna..ahh…ryuuu…ryuiiccchiii…more…" Akihito moans loudly

Asami sucks the pucker harder and slurps.

"AHHHH…Ryuichiiii….more pleaseee" Akihito whines

Asami rises from his position. His eyes glowing with desire of need to be sated by his lover. His hard dick painfully erect and ready to be shoved inside that quivering hole of Akihito's.

Without warning Asami shove his big dick inside Akihito's waiting hole.

"Uwaaahhh….aha…auhm….ah ah…more, harder Ryuichiiii" Akihito's says with death grip on the sheets and his body a quivering mess and overwhelming need to be sated by his lover's dick…_**NOW.**_

Asami didn't need to be told twice. He roughly pushes Akihito's knees further, his hands leaving red marks on the pale skin. Asami rises a little more and pounds Akihito roughly to the bed.

His thrusts harder without mercy for his lover and striking the bundle of nerves inside his lover's pink hole and Akihito screaming everytime Asami strikes his prostate with that much force.

Akihito was on the edge of his orgasm. His could feel the knots inside his stomach getting tighter with every powerful thrust by Asami big dick. He couldn't think anymore. He mindlessly reaches out for his neglected dick but Asami growls in warming and Akihito sobs with desire to cum fast.

Asami speeds his thrusting and attacking his prostate.

"AHHHHH….RYUICHIIII….AHUMMM" Akihito came forcefully, cum splattering over Asami's body and his own. He clenches his already tight hole around Asami's dick. Making Asami growl and groan has he cum hard and fills Akihito's hole with his semen. His rides his orgasm by thrusting a few more times making Akihito thrash and sob in the bed with his sensitive prostate and hole.

Asami releases Akihito's knees and falls beside Akihito and breathlessly said his lover name in a mere whisper which Akihito heard.

Akihito jumps on Asami's chest and brings his face closer to the other "kiss me".

Asami stares at him and pushes him down on the bed and kisses Akihito passionately conveying all his sated desire, need and mostly his love to his wild little kitten Akihito.

Akihito himself feeling the same, circles his slender arms around Asami's strong neck and kisses back with equal passion and need. He tightens his hold and pulls his lover further into himself.

The need for air becomes too much and break the kiss. Asami lies his head on Akihito's chest and listen to Akihito's wildly beating heart as Akihito can also feel Asami's wild beating against his body.

They both lay there completely sated and still panting. Akihito hands comb through Asami's hair in gentle and loving away and Asami holds Akihito tightly and protectively as if he will slip away any moment.

"Akihito…everyday I come home…I want to see _**only**_ your face and sleep _**only**_ to your beating heart and body heat around my body and myself."

Akihito didn't say anything just kissed Asami's hair and went back to combing his hair in that gentle manner.

Asami pulled the sheets over their naked bodies and lay there falling asleep in each other arms.

Asami and Akihito woke up to someone knocking on their door.

Akihito groaned to awaken from his blissful sleep. Asami even though awoke didn't release Akihito.

"Ryuichi" moaned Akihito. "Please move" said Akihito even though he didn't feel like getting up and leaving his lover's protective body heat around his body.

Asami didn't reply, instead nuzzled his nose further to Akihito's chest and placed small kisses around Akihito's chest and around the pink nipples.

Akihito really didn't want leave Asami now. But the knocks on the door were persistent.

"Ryuichi…please let me go or you go answer that damn door"

Even Asami was getting irritated by the knocks. With a low growl he reluctantly got up, wore a robe and went to answer the door with death glint in his eyes.

Akihito also got up from the bed wore shorts and Asami's shirt and went to see who the person knocking was. So that he can knock that person out and go back to sleep with his Ryuichi in his arms.

Kirishima was knocking on the door from past 1 hour. he was not going to give up. His boss had already been late for a meeting and he intends to pull him to the office.

He finally hears some sounds inside the house. He knocks one more time and waits patiently again for his boss to open the door.

But Kirishima didn't except to see the death glint in Asami-sama eyes and paled visibly. Now he realized that the boss and his lover had recently gone to sleep after their bout of exercise.

Kirishima steeled himself under Asami's gaze but was nervous because the death glint in the boss's eyes didn't reduce.

Akihito saw who it was at door and remembered yesterday conversion.

He came behind Asami and jumped on Asami back.

Asami felt Akihito behind him and didn't say anything when Akihito jumped him on his back. He thought he got nice excuse to hold those butt cheeks in his hands and squeeze them till he is satisfied which he will never be. 'Not in this lifetime atleast' thought Asami.

Kirishima saw all this and also noticed the change in Asami eyes. Death glint was replaced by sincere love for the boy, happiness, desire and lust. All these emotions were shown only when Akihito was around otherwise the cool and composed boss is emotionless.

Akihito spoke first.

"Kirishima? You are married right?"

Kirishima was taken aback by the question. But nonetheless answered "yes".

Asami knew what the conversation was about and watched on, amusement shining in his eyes, while his hands were busy with squeezing his lover's beautiful squeezable arse and also supporting him on his back.

Akihito spoke once again with all seriousness.

"So who is the boss of the house? You or your wife?"

Kirishima grumbling under his breath. He answered "wife".

"So you listen to everything your wife says?"

Gritting his teeth he said "yes".

"Who is the owner of this house and sion?"

"Asami-sama" Kirishima said looking up. He didn't know where this conversation was going. He just wanted the boss in the office already so they attend the next meeting.

"Who is the boss of this said owner?"

Kirishima not understanding the situation was an understatement.

"There is no bo…"Kirishima was interrupted by Akihito

"You or me" Akihito said.

Kirishima stared at the brat then at Asami who was still smirking more than usual with heavy mirth in his eyes. He understood one thing though that he was standing in a very dangerous zone. If answered wrong, the boss or the brat himself would kill him. 'Without hesitation' his mind answered.

Kirishima was still silent and thinking. He tired connecting the dots around the conversation they were having. First it was about his wife, then the question of ownership, later the ownership of said owner. With a few more minutes of silence, where Asami and Akihito were silently watching the secretary actions; but not Asami's hands and Akihito didn't mind the squeezing of his butt either.

As if Kirishima was hit by a truck, his eyes widened with realization and the answer.

"You Takaba-kun"

"Since I am the boss of Asami, doesn't that mean, I am also the owner of OUR house and Sion?"

"Yes" he answered reluctantly again and watched for Asami's reaction to this, which was still filled with mirth.

"Then I am your boss too right" Akihito asked titling his head to the side.

Kirishima stuttered a yes.

"Good, since I am the owner of the said owner and his things…I ordered you to leave this place now so that I and Asami can celebrate my official status as a _**WIFE**_." Akihito said this while biting Asami's ear. Asami stifled a groan. He was too tempted to fuck Akihito to the wall in front of his secretary after hearing Akihito's words. He wanted Akihito now to show the happiness and desire he was feeling at this moment. Before Asami could move Akihito spoke again to Kirishima.

Kirishima was stupefied at the spot and didn't know how to handle the current situation. He just dumbly nodded to the brat…'now his boss' his mind continued.

"One last thing… I order you from on Asami must be home by 1AM, if not…" he left threat hanging there and Asami and his secretary understood the implications if the rule is broken.

Kirishima who still standing at door just nodded dumbly again. He didn't want to say anything nor was he going to in the future in the presence of Asami-sama's WIFE. He was about to leave, when he heard something else.

"Ryuichi…lets go back to bed. Don't you want to mark your _**wife **_right now" Akihito whispered seductively into Asami's ear while nibbling said ear and giving a long sensual lick.

Asami in an instant grabbed Akihito's arm and pulled him to the front to see each other face to face. He dove to kiss his _**WIFE**_ with a ferocious need and started move to the bed where he was going to devour his _**wife **_for days to come. Asami mind already planning about a wedding ceremony and honey moon trip with his beloved _**wife… 'Asami Akihito'. **_'Yes' Asami thought 'have to change his name to mine now…he is after all my _**wife**_' Asami thought. He was very happy and will also show Akihito how happy he is right now by making sweet, sweet love for days and Asami thought he couldn't be happier than this.

Kirishima still at the door heard and mostly saw the scene and had a red face from blushing and watched as his boss and wife entered the master bedroom, slowly a smile lit on his face and has he closed the door to the pent house from outside.

"Though I am happy for the boss…I have my work doubled now. Need to increase the security around the boy and penthouse. Hmmm….ceremony…..suite" Kirishima mumbled on…with his thoughts about his boss, wife and Sion.

-END-


End file.
